High School High
by DanieWinchester
Summary: A quick little oneshot on the aggravation of attending high school with Dean Winchester. From two point of views.


I generally just tried to keep my head low and avoid confrontation. So, when I walked into the lunch room and looked for a seat, I gravitated towards an empty area in the corner. Unfortunately, before I could set down my tray and slide into a seat, HE got there first. It's not my fault that unlike Mr. Wonderful in the Corner who had a plethora of friends to choose from when it came to picking a table, I, due to my limited acquaintance base, I had to pre-scope for a spot from the line. The fact that he sat alone just made him all the more infuriating. I shifted from one foot to the other turning my gaze back to the equally infuriatingly long line. Sigh, cafeteria food, was there anything else on earth as disgusting as cafeteria food I looked back over at Dean Winchester as he shoved two taquitos in he mouth at the same time and smiled widely at a leggy blonde cheerleader as she passed. Hope she liked see-food.

Everything about Dean Winchester was irksome. He had that carelessly handsome look, as if he never tried, it just happened naturally. His hair could be completely disheveled and still look amazing. His teeth were perfectly straight and white. His eyes sparkled with self-confidence and mischief. He was the type of kid who could rule the school if he chose to, but couldn't bring herself to do something as uncool as participate. Guys like him never saw girls like me. For that he was the one person in the school I disliked the most. Even more than the creepy library Nazi- excuse me Media Center Nazi, did I hate Dean Winchester.

I carefully selected which foods looked least likely to cause a bout with food poisoning, and then turned back to the crowded cafeteria, options at this point were extremely limited and eating space in the cafeteria was always at a premium. Subsequently, this left me standing awkwardly next to his table until he looked up and noticed me staring intently at him, causing me further mortification. With my luck he probably was mentally remarking on how red my face was. Fantastic, I moved as fast as I could away from Winchester and my humiliation. I sat down quickly in the opposite corner of the room and tried to hide my face with my long brown hair (which never really cascaded as much as fell limply at my shoulders).

I suppose it wasn't right to actually despise someone based on the shear fact that he had nothing but disinterest towards you, but I couldn't help it. Dean seemed to emulate all those things I wasn't: adventurous, sarcastic, confident, and, after all, this was high school. It wasn't easy to be added to the list of women rebuked by Dean Winchester but after taking a look around the room discretely and noticing the large amount of girls all attempting to sneak clandestine glances towards him, I sighed in frustration; _I hate high school._

School was such a colossal waste of time. It was the same thing every day. Beat the girls after me off with a stick, annoy the hell out of some would-be authority figure, eat something unsuitable for general consumption, go home and use my textbooks for placemats and paperweights. I snuck a glance at my little brother Sam, sitting over at the "nerd table." The kid actually enjoyed school. It didn't make any freaking sense. He'd even actually talked about running for student government. Freaking kid had to have been adopted. Dad must have found him in a tire somewhere. That was the only reasonable explanation. I just don't get people who put stock in this crap. Anything worth knowing isn't taught in some stupid book. You've got to go out and learn by doing. Which is why I can't be bothered to pay attention to these idiots prattling on about the Civil War. If it was really all that important, they'd make a movie about it.

I was a little fed-up with the usual people I hung out with. The endless stream of nonsense they're always spouting was making me want to stab myself with the stupid plastic sporks they hand out around here. If I tried real hard, I might even break skin. Anyway, I decided I could use a break from everyone and found a spot by myself in the corner of the room. I was just enjoying some of the surprisingly wonderful taquitos when I noticed this girl standing next to my table, staring at me. I looked at her questioningly, wondering what she wanted. She looked vaguely familiar, like maybe I'd had a class with her before or something, but I had absolutely no idea what her name was. She looked kind of like a…Betty? Natalie? Maybe something more traditional…Ruth? Nah. I think I'll call her Ren-girl. Anyway, Ren-girl of the mousy brown hair didn't say a word, but just turned and walked away. The girl wasn't completely unfortunate, kind of cute in that shy, Renaissance Festival sort of way. My brother would probably propose.

I shrugged the incident off and turned back to my taquitos. She didn't say anything and who am I to impose on whatever she's got going on. I've got my own problems, after all, I already knew what my future held and nothing these halls held would change that.


End file.
